Devices are known to provide in-vivo imaging, diagnosis, treatments etc. For example, autonomous in-vivo devices, such as swallowable capsules, may move through a body lumen, collecting data, for example image data, as they move along. This data may be transmitted to an external reception device, and processed by a processing unit, for example, to help determine in-vivo parameters. Typically, image data collected from within a body lumen, such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, may be transmitted to an external receiving unit and may be displayed as a moving image stream on a monitor outside a patient's body. The images may be combined in sequence, and a moving image of, for example, more then 120 minutes in length, may be presented to a user. It may be advantageous to provide a user, such as a physician, with tools for shortening the viewing or diagnosis time of such a movie without compromising the information presented in the movie.